gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Burt Hummel
Burt Hummel is the father of Kurt Hummel. His wife died when Kurt was young. Burt is interested in football and masculine things, even going as far as to believe (although reluctantly) that Kurt is on the football team. He works at a Car Mechanics shop in Lima, Ohio. He is portrayed by Mike O'Malley. Season One Burt is first mentioned in Acafellas by Kurt, who proudly reveals to his friends the new car his father just bought him. Unfortunately, after the window was smashed by Mercedes and Burt finds Kurt's collection of tiaras in the trunk, he takes the car back from Kurt as apparent punishment. In the episode Preggers, Burt finds his son along with Brittany and Tina dancing to Single Ladies in his bedroom in spandex costumes. Burt is suspicious of his son, so Kurt and the girls come up with a lie that Kurt is on the football team. Burt believes this and decides to buy tickets to the big game. Kurt gets Finn to pull some strings and get Kurt on the football team. Kurt helps the team win the game by teaching the Single Ladies dance to the football team to keep them focused and distract the other team. After the football game, Kurt reveals to Burt that he is gay. Burt says that he has always known since the day Kurt was a little boy and asked for sensible heels. In the second episode Burt has appeared in, titled Wheels, Burt complains to Principal Figgins about Kurt not being able to sing Defying Gravity in Glee Club. Figgins is persuaded by Burt to let Kurt and Rachel go head to head. Just before the "diva-off", Burt gets a call at his mechanics shoppe, making fun of Kurt and his sexuality. Kurt finds out and purposefully blows the audition for the song. When Burt finds out he becomes furious that his son threw his chance, especially after he went up to bat for him with the Principal and Will. Kurt however tells Burt that he did it so he wouldn't be emotionally hurt by the fact that his son is not only gay, but also doing a girl's song. Burt is still disappointed that his son gave up his chance, but proud of his son's strength to give up something he loved for his father, telling Kurt that he is a lot like his mother. When next Burt is seen next, it is in Home. During Parent/Teacher Conferences, Kurt introduced him to Carole Hudson, who lost her own husband 17 years ago during the Gulf War, in the hopes that it would spark romance, and thus hoping that would result in him and Finn Hudson (who Kurt nurses a crush on) to become closer. The plan works spectacularly as Burt and Carole fall in love with one another. However, when Finn discovers the romance he is not pleased, as if afraid that Burt is replacing his deceased father. Finn is initially cold towards Burt when the two families sit down for a 'family' dinner of sorts. However, he begins to warm up to Burt when they begin to talk about sports. While Carole is content about this, Kurt feels left out and hurt by his father's new friendship with Finn. That night, Burt confronts Kurt about his behavior, with Kurt stating he couldn't remember the last time his father was that open with him. Burt retorts that he would never change who Kurt is, and that he expects Kurt to do the same for him. Kurt dismisses him with tears in his eyes, and as he leaves, Burt asks whether Kurt introduced him for to Carole for their sake, or for his own (implying that Burt is aware of Kurt's feelings for Finn). Kurt suggests that he and Finn break Burt and Carole up, but Finn's attempt fails when his mother tells him that she is happy with Burt. When she later invites Burt over, Burt tells Finn that he really does love Carole and that he will do everything he can to make her happy. Accepting the relationship, Finn invites Burt to watch a basketball game, and sit in his deceased father's chair. Unknown to Finn and Burt, Kurt watches the father/son-like interaction, with tears in his eyes, apparently feeling as if he's lost his father. In Laryngitis Kurt is upset when Burt take Finn to a baseball game. Kurt then starts going out with Brittany and singing John Mellencamp songs in order to impress Burt, who tells him he will try to spend more time with him. In Theatricality Carole and Finn move in with Kurt and Burt. After Kurt and Finn argue over the intimacy and decor in their room, Finn uses homophobic language to describe Kurt's furnishing choices. Burt decides it's a bad idea to have them living with him and Kurt. It is implied Carole and Burt then break up, but this is neither confirmed or shown on screen. Personality At first glance, Burt Hummel has a very brutish and gruff personality. He is rarely seen to smile, and always looks so serious that its almost disapproving. Clearly this is where Kurt gets his famous sneer from. However, like his son, Burt is a very caring individual and above all, loving towards his son who he treasures above all else. Having lost the love of his life, when their son was only a small child, Burt has never quite gotten over the loss. As such he has done his best to be a good father, perhaps to the point of spoiling him a bit such as buying him expensive designer clothing and a very impressive car (a Lincoln Navigator) for his sweet 16. Although Burt seems like the expected man's man, he very accepting and non-judgmental towards his son who recently came out as gay. Burt in fact had been waiting for this admission since Kurt was three and asked for a pair of 'Sensible heels'. However, despite personally accepting his son for who he is, Burt is very afraid that his son will be hurt because of his sexuality. As such, he is immensely proud of Kurt for not sharing this fear and for being so strong, which Burt says he gets from his mother. He also says that even though he wished he could take him out to games, he is still proud of him and for being in the glee club. Quotations Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Preggers Category:Wheels Category:Home Category:Laryngitis Category:Theatricality Category:Carole Hudson Category:Hairography Category:Hell-O Category:Home